Sonic Unleashed: The Birth of the Werehog
by slam422
Summary: One Shot This is an interperetation of the opening cutscene to Sonic Unleashed based on glimpses of it seen in screenshots, the E3 Gameplay trailer & Information leaked on the internet.


Please know that the following script is NOT the official script for Sonic Unleashed: It is an interpretation of it based on t

**Slam422: Please know that the following script is NOT the official script for Sonic Unleashed: It is an interpretation of it based on the glimpses of the opening cutscene as seen in the E3 gameplay trailer. This means that what you read below is only based on what I think MAY happen in the story, and not what is actually in it; so take none of it seriously!**

**Disclaimer: The original story and all characters belong to SEGA. This interpretation was made by me; Slam422 (also known as MasterofChaos on Sheezy).

* * *

**

Sonic Unleashed: The Birth of the Werehog…

* * *

Far up above the atmosphere of the Earth, far out of the reach of anyone who could find him, an evil dictator-wannabe sits in the bridge of the massive flagship of his new fleet; poised and ready to strike the unsuspecting planet below. Eggman was through playing around: he was serious and determined to conquer the planet this time, and he had taken every precaution possible to make this plan completely fool-proof, and only one tiny detail remained.

Eggman laughed as he looked over his monitors at his new fleet, all of which were being run by his new Egg Pawn V2 model robots. It had taken him well over a year to construct his newest and most powerful creations ever, and it was almost time to show the world exactly what it was he was capable of. Eggman laughed evilly to himself again for the sheer genius of his plot, but his laughs were cut short as an explosion rocked the ship.

"What the deuce?!" the mad scientist exclaimed as he checked the monitors.

A camera out on the bow of the ship turned on to show that a shadowy figure kneeled away from a small, flaming crater behind him. The figure then stood up into the light, and Eggman was left speechless.

"SONIC," Eggman exclaimed in surprise; "BUT HOW DID HE GET UP HERE?! Bah, never mind; I'll take him out for good this time! Main cannons; open fire!"

--

Sonic just smirked and dashed forward as the cannons fired on him. He quickly zigged and zagged around and out of the laser blasts before running straight forward. He was attacked by one of the new Egg Pawns, but sonic quickly slid forward, knocking it off balance and causing the mech to fall face first as Sonic continued to race forward. Several more tried to stop him, but Sonic merely bashed into each one, sending them flying far out into space.

--

As Sonic attacked robots while attempting to get to the bridge, Eggman watched on and could only sigh at the incompetence of his robots…

"They're all just too stupid to put up a good fight against him," he sighed as another ten fell to Sonic's attacks, "it's not like I haven't given them all the power and speed to take him down; it's just that I fear what may happen if I give them too powerful of an artificial intelligence, after what happened with Metal and Omega…"

As Eggman said this, his fingers flew across the console in front of him as he activated a battle protocol. The cockpit that he was sitting in was soon covered in a large, glass dome as it sank into the floor and down a large shaft.

"If you want a hedgehog destroyed, you'll have to do it yourself, I suppose…"

--

Sonic continued forward as he took out the last of the Egg Pawns in his path. He was about halfway across the deck of the ship, and the command deck was within his sight. He ran forward at top speed, when something launched out of the back of the ship.

It was a large, dark grey mech that was in the normal design fashion of an Egg Boss. Its arms were large gattling cannons that had a revolver design to them, and its head was removed in favor of a large, glass dome-covered cockpit that Eggman sat inside of.

As soon as the mech landed, its arm pulled back and shot forward, firing out a barrage of large bullets that exploded on contact with the ground. Sonic swerved in and out of the explosions and quickly managed to make it up to Eggman, where he jumped right over the mech and ran inside the tower behind them. Eggman then quickly turned around and drew back his fist, making the barrels of his gattling cannon turn into a 5-fingered claw and fired it forward, which burst through the entire complex as it chased after and caught up with Sonic.

The Blue Blur looked back with his usual smug grin, but it was quickly wiped away when he saw that claw coming at him. He jumped in shock and tried to speed away, but it was too late as the claw boosted forward and grabbed him, pulling the hedgehog back as the arm retracted back to its spot.

Eggman looked at Sonic with an evil pleasure as the claw finished being pulled back. Sonic wiggled and struggled to get free, but it was to no avail.

"It's useless to resist, Sonic," Eggman said in a strangely friendly voice, "You won't be breaking out of this mech's grip anytime soon…"

"Eggman," Sonic exclaimed, "let me go!

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, my adversary." It was here that the tone in Eggman's voice began to change from 'friendly' to 'angry'. "For the many years that we've known each other, you have foiled my plans of world domination countless times, and when I think back on all those times, I remember how my vastly-superior robotic designs fall time and time again to a hedgehog and his rag-tag group of flea-bitten friends. I never could figure out why you had always managed to beat me, but then it hit me; I wasn't being serious enough!"

"I always thought that you lost because you were incompetent at being a villain." Sonic teased. However, his joke merely made Eggman increase the pressure being put on him by the claw, shutting the hedgehog up with pain.

"Joke while you can, hedgehog, but I'm not playing around anymore! For the past year I've made sure that every single detail was taken care of, and now all that remains is the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds; and I know you have them. Now hand them over; or else…"

"Or… or else you'll do what?!" Sonic managed to wheeze in defiance.

The other arm on the mech rose up, and its gun barrel turned into another claw.

"Or else I'll crush you into blue paste!"

The claw slowly began to close in on the hedgehog, and all seemed lost. Just as the claw was about to crush him, a huge burst of golden energy came surging from Sonic, causing the arms to explode in a fiery blast that caused the mech to stumble back a bit. Eggman looked forward in fear as Super Sonic stared him down.

"What's the matter, Eggman; did you forget that I could do this?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Super Sonic flew off into space and began to dash through the many ships that made up Eggman's fleet, causing each one to explode in a fiery inferno.

"Damn," Eggman cursed to himself as he watched Super Sonic take out his fleet, "I forgot to take into account Sonic's ability to use the emeralds to go super. peh, no matter; I can still be victorious if I can get to my space station before Super Sonic can destroy it…"

The arms and legs then detached from the damaged mech, and the remaining pod flew off to a large, cylinder-shaped satellite with his logo plastered right on the front. As soon as he got there, he looked back to see Super Sonic heading straight for the flagship, and scowled in sheer hatred when he saw the super-powered hedgehog fly straight into it.

--

Super Sonic raced through the inside of the ship at nearly 3 times the speed of sound, causing the machines and corridors to explode and vaporize just by him whizzing by it. As he flew out of the ship, the entire thing just exploded in a huge fireball of slag and twisted metal, and then set his eyes on a large space station with Eggman's logo emblemized on it. The super hedgehog flew straight at it, and went inside through the docking station. Super Sonic made sure to go slow so that everything he passed wouldn't explode because he knew that Eggman was on board and, despite there history, didn't want to kill him. Eventually, he worked his way to a room in the center of the station that said "Planet Buster Energy Core" on it. For some reason, Sonic seemed to be compelled by the name of the room and decided to enter it; but he figured that he'd do it with a bit of flair in case Eggman was inside.

--

Eggman was indeed inside the room, which was just a large, empty metallic room, panting from running so far. He was so caught up in his heavy breathing that he almost had a heart attack when a large explosion knocked the door off of its hinges and Super Sonic came floating in.

"It's over, Eggman," The super-powered hedgehog said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, "You don't have any more of your robots to fight me, so just give up and come quietly so you can be put behind bars where you belong."

Eggman had his back against the wall, a look of fear frozen on his face as he watched the hedgehog slowly float towards him. However, as Super Sonic reached the middle of the room, that look of fear became an evil smile as Eggman pressed a concealed button on the floor.

Super Sonic could only look on in confusion as several small pillars rose from the floor and created an energy barrier around him. He tried to break out, but the moment his body touched the barrier, the hedgehog was shocked to no end and forced back.

"It's no use trying to break out of there," Eggman said as he got up and kneeled in front of the trapped hedgehog, "it's made of pure, negatively-charged Chaos Energy, creating a field that your positive energies cannot penetrate."

"Let me out of here Eggman!"

"No; I don't think that I will. You see, Sonic; I've discovered something very amazing about our planet. You see; there is a very powerful shadow beast sleeping in the core of our planet. It was sealed away long ago using the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, and has since become a mere legend. However, if the beast was to be awakened, it would follow the one who unsealed it for all eternity, and I, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, have discovered a way to release that beast."

Eggman then stood up and walked around to the other side of the device as another pillar rose, coming up to Eggman's chest before revealing a button.

"And that is where you come in, my dear annoyance. You see; in order to awaken the beast I need to pierce the very planet itself with large amounts of negative energy. And since you have the emeralds, I've made it so that this machine will take the energy from you. And the best part: You probably won't survive…"

Sonic tried to burst out of the barrier again, but try as he could the barrier would not break. The poor hedgehog could only watch as Eggman raised his hand, primed and ready to activate his machine.

"And so begins the glorious era of the Empire of Eggman!"

A deafening scream of agony and pain could be heard across the galaxy when Eggman pressed that button. Energy surged outward from Sonic's body as the device slowly began to drain him and the emeralds of every last ounce of energy, causing Sonic to revert back to his normal form. Sonic managed to open one of his eyes as he watched the emeralds disperse from his body, completely drained of every last ounce of energy, before screaming in even more pain.

--

Outside, the station's cone-shaped lower half began to split into what appeared to be a replica of the Ark's Eclipse cannon. It surged with a strange, red energy that continued to grow and expand at the end of the cannon before being fired off at the planet, creating a blast that penetrated the crust of the planet into the mantle. The planet literally shook violently from the impact as several walls of energy surged from the crust and snaked their way across the planet, literally causing the planet to be torn into several giant segments, with the planet's molten core visible between the planetary chunks.

--

"Well," Eggman said as he watched the cataclysm occur, "I didn't expect something like that to happen…"

Eggman then turned his attention to Sonic, who was convulsing on the floor as energy surged around his body.

"I see you managed to survive that little surge of energy. Quite impressive, I must say, but you've lost. The emeralds have been completely drained of every last ounce of energy, and the planet segmented into several pieces. I'll leave you here to lick your wounds, as I've got more important things to attend to now."

Eggman left the room with a smile on his face and a song in his heart as Sonic tried his hardest to pick himself up off the floor, but he just couldn't keep himself from falling. His body was weakened and badly damaged from the energy surge, but he kept trying.

"I… I've g-got to… to stop him…" Sonic wheezed and groaned, "I've got to… t-to stop him, but… b-but I feel s-so… so weak… so strange…"

All of a sudden, a strange feeling overcame Sonic as he began to surge with energy. His body began to undergo a dramatic change: His forearms seemed to increase in size, and his hands ripped through his gloves as they changed into large, pale blue claws. His arms and body were covered with shaggy, dark blue fur, the tips of his now shaggy quills had a patch of pale grey fur on the tips, his chest area gained the same pale grey fur, and the fur of his forearms had a pale blue flame design to them as well. His shoes also changed; the straps on them becoming metal bands that had spikes on them, and the bottom of his shoes gaining cleats. The final change that happened was his muzzle & the inside of his ears turning the same pale blue color that his claws changed, his eyes became a green-yellow color, and his teeth grew into long, sharp fangs.

With a mighty and beastly roar, Sonic the Werehog was born.

--

Eggman almost jumped out of his Egg Mobile when he heard a loud roar coming from within the station.

"What the deuce was that?!"

He didn't have to wait long for his answer, as the door leading into the docking bay was flung off of his hinges when the Werehog came bursting through. The beast landed only a few feet from where the Egg Mobile rested. The beast just stood there, glaring at Eggman with a beastly glare and low growl.

"Sonic, is that you? What happened to you?"

"**Eggman…"** the Werehog managed to say in a deep voice, **"Eggman is enemy!"**

_The sudden drain of energy from Super Sonic must have caused his body to undergo a radical transformation,_ Eggman thought to himself, _causing him to change into this bestial form…_

"**Eggman is enemy of Earth! Must kill Eggman! KILL!"**

The Werehog jumped at Eggman with his claws spread out, and landed on the glass dome of the Egg Mobile that Eggman was in. The beast roared and scratched at the glass, trying to get at the scientist inside.

Needless to say that Eggman was in a panic at this point. He was quickly pressing buttons all over his console in hopes that one of them would get the beast off of the pod. As his luck would have it, one of the buttons he pressed caused the hatch leading out into space to open, causing the entire place to de-pressurize. As the hatches opened, Eggman pressed another button that surrounded the Egg Mobile in an electrical field that shocked the Werehog, causing him to lose his grip on the pod and be flung outside.

The Werehog, however, was able to grab a hold of the metal flooring, and held on for dear life as he was being pulled by the vacuum that was sucking everything out. The beast, however, was unable to keep its grip, and was sucked out and flung down towards the planet.

As the beast drifted further and further out of site, Eggman could only just stare and watch, with only one thought on his mind...

_What have I done…?_

* * *

**Slam422: And there you have it. Well; what do you think? Please leave me a review telling me how you think.**

**Also; I've been thinking of making more one-shots like this to help me with my writing skills. I also want your opinion on those as well…**

**Until next time: Later Days!**


End file.
